


Inbetween Days

by voxane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Triangle, M/M, Rimming, low key a songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: The “College Experience”, Yuri had decided, was incredibly dumb. His roommate was over dramatic and exhausting, his RA was flighty and incompetent and he had absolutely no clue what he wanted to do here. Everything gave him a headache, and the last thing he needed was some douche bag in an undercut trying to hit on him. Much less two. They had better know it takes more to impress Yuri Plisetsky than an acoustic guitar and a comprehensive catalogue of The Cure.And I know I was wrong, when I said it was true. That it couldn't be me, and be her in between, without you.Without you.





	Inbetween Days

**Author's Note:**

> huge, endless thanks to Softieghost. She was so kind to reign in my scattered thoughts and also remind me how to use the english language that makes sense. I couldn't have done this without you babe, thanks again!!!!

The “College Experience”, Yuri had decided, was incredibly dumb. He came to the conclusion when he realized he was paying like, 30 fucking K a year to be sitting in this women’s studies class where someone literally just said that gays shouldn’t adopt. _In the current year._ Apparently kids needed “both role models present in their life or they won’t have  a “fulfilling childhood.” It made Yuri want to snort.  
  
“Mr. Plisetsky, it seems you have some thoughts on the matter?” Yuri must have actually snorted, because the professor stared him down with her tired eyes. Every fold of her face reading total and complete exasperation.  
  
“I was just thinking maybe if my father was in the picture I wouldn’t have turned out to be such a colossal faggot.” Maybe Yuri was getting a little too old to be this edgy. This conversation was too fucking stupid and was going on for 32 minutes so any social graces he could’ve mustered up had been worn down. But this polo wearing piece of shit trying to justify their fucking homophobia.  
  
“Yuri raises a good point though,” Wait, what the fuck? He legit just made a shitty comment, how was any of this conducive to a real discussion? Also who the fuck in this class was on a first name basis with him.  
  
Yuri didn’t hide his glare as he turned to look where the noise was coming from. It was that loud fuck, god Yuri couldn’t remember his name, Canada? He wore Ray-Bans exclusively on the top of his stupid fucking undercut and it made Yuri a little sick to his stomach. He always wore basically the same thing to every class too, he looked like a god damn brand ambassador for Ralph Lauren and Sperry. It was disgusting.  
  
“You can’t say that having different gendered influences is an issue of homosexuality, because what, 40% of marriages end in divorce? So are you saying that kids with single parents are more likely to be unstable? It also implies that children are specifically only influenced by parents, when you could get gender perspective from community membe-”  
  
“I hate to interrupt, Jean-Jacques.” The professor looked down at her watch quickly, and Canada over here fucking winked at her.  
  
“It’s JJ,” Yuri could see the hyper movement of her trying to restrain rolling her eyes.  
  
“Yes, well JJ, jot down those thoughts for next class. We’re very behind on our chapters but I feel like you are all getting a lot from this. Read 6 and 7 for Wednesday, and we’ll keep the round table discussion next class.” JJ beamed, before shuffling his papers into his binder.

Yuri groaned, shoving his own papers messily into his backpack. This ridiculous conversation doubled their homework for next class. Unbelievable, what a complete waste of his time. He could punch that ignorant idiot for opening his dumb mouth and _Jean-Jacques_ for making this into entire ordeal.

As he was trailing out of the class his downcast eyes were met with a social wall in the form of bare ankles and boat shoes. Yuri gripped his backpack straps and worked his face into a scowl to meet the gaze he was expecting.  
  
“You’re funny, Yuri.” Jean-Jacques Leroy had a 1000 watt smile. Yuri didn’t want anything to do with him. Also he didn’t even do anything? Yuri kept his sharp frown, maintaining eye contact with him.  
  
“You should study with me sometime, I like the way you think, I bet we could learn a lot from each other.” JJ fucking winked at _him_. Not in the same way he did at their teacher, there was something more behind it. Yuri couldn’t help but clench his backpack straps a little tighter. Enough of his time was wasted today  
  
“Drop dead, fuckboy.” Yuri muttered, barely looking him in the eye. JJ left a sour taste in Yuri’s mouth. JJ was so _that guy_. He took this class way too seriously, and always had to have the last word. Yuri had decided a long time ago that he might be his least favorite person on campus.

He accented the sentiment by shoving him with his shoulder to push his way through the door. Honestly, who the fuck did he think he was? Like Mr. Frat Boy could gauge so much about Yuri from one snide comment in a _women’s studies_ class because it was probably the only liberal arts core class that still had seats in it?

“Catch you later, Princess!” JJ poked his head and and yelled down the hallway. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

The “College Experience”, Yuri had decided, was worse than dumb. It was asinine. Not only did he have to deal with the idiots opening their sophomoric maws in every single class he’s in, he had to fucking _live_ with them too. Yuri was very prepared to not like his room mate. It was a stranger, it was a _person._ Yuri didn’t mesh well with people. What Yuri wasn’t expecting was someone so dramatically exhausting and incredibly insistent on being a part of Yuri’s life.

But there he was, Georgi Popovich, theatre major extraordinaire. Spending most nights in a fucking satin robe and a glass of red wine, that he was not supposed to have, and Yuri KNEW it was their dumb as fuck RA buying it for him. So far  half the evenings Yuri has come home this guy was legitimately crying, usually over a series of very sterile text messages from literally any girl. It was more drama than Yuri ever needed in a year and it was happening on a weekly basis. He had no idea if he could last the semester.  
  
Speaking of the fucking RA, that guy was just as bad if not worse than Georgi, and Yuri didn’t even have to LIVE with him. He is the most flighty, self centered, dumb ass idiot anyone had left tertiarily in charge of any amount of human life. But he was and he wanted nothing more than to harass Yuri constantly to remind him about stupid fucking floor mixers or just that he was _there for him_. Yuri knew nothing about the guy other than his name was Victor, his poodle name tag on his door was really stupid, and that he was easily the most annoying individual on this floor.

This was especially true because Yuri had a moment of honest to god silence for the first time in a week. It was the best he felt in a long time, he had just gotten off the phone with his grandpa who had even put Potya on the phone. Yuri was relentlessly trying to teach his grandpa how to send pictures of his cat but it was mostly a lost cause so this was as good as he was getting. Which was fine because Potya definitely still remembered his voice and made a that weird vibrating double meow she always does when she’s happiest. It made Yuri feel like he was home, where he could at least do the things that made him happy. He didn’t need to figure out his entire life in the course of 3 months.  
  
Then fucking Victor slammed his fists on his door, and even yelled to make sure his presence was known.  
  
“Yuriiiiiiiiiii, the floor mixer is starting downstairs!” Yuri’s eye involuntarily rolled into the back of his head, so far back it hurt a little. “There’s going to be games! _I_ t’ll be so fun! Free pizza and condoms!” It was supposed to sound appealing, but Victor’s sing song tone made free pizza sound like a goddamn root canal.  
  
“Uh, yeah, let me just finish emailing my professor” Yuri was hanging off the side of his bunk bed, fingers toying with the gaudy purple curtain Georgi had hung over his bunk. The thought to tear the thing down only briefly flashed through his mind.  
  
“Alright Yuri! I’ll check back before we start, I don’t want you to miss anything. Everyone is going to be there!” Victor’s footsteps started to fade into the low noise of general movement and chatter that always polluted the dorms. Yuri groaned, rolling onto his stomach. Why didn’t he just tell Victor to fuck off? Why did he even bother to lie. He really needed a way out of this. Like, now.  
  
He rolled off his bed, landing way too hard on his feet and hissed at the pain in his ankles. Shaking his legs out a bit, he peered out the window. Even if he managed to fit through the opening of the screen, he probably couldn’t make the 4 stories down. He couldn’t even land properly from his bunk. Different plan.  
  
Yuri slowly walked out into the hall, checking quickly for any sign of life. When he knew the coast was clear, he darted into the far stairwell that led directly outside. If he was quick enough, maybe Victor wouldn’t notice him. It wasn’t a terribly clever plan but it was a plan. It was all that Yuri had.  
  
He tried to move quickly and quietly, doing his best not to stomp around like he usually did. He reached into his pocket to make sure he had his dorm keys, and Yuri could swear he felt time slow down as they slid out of his pocket and free fall for the stairs. He hissed and held back the loud curse he’d normally let out, flinching at how deafening the sound of the keys as the tumbled to the bottom step.

Yuri scrambled to scoop his keys back up, trying to keep his profile low as he head to the door that would be his sweet freedom. He turned to make sure that he actually successfully escaped this horrid forced socialization, and found himself inches away from Victor’s face.  
  
“Just in time!” He beamed, grinning ear to ear. Fuck, no, Yuri just could not do this. He dealt with pretentious ass JJ in an endless class, he dealt with dramatic ass Georgi, He refused to deal with dumb ass Victor on top of all of that.  
  
“I, um...”  
  
“Yuri, there you are.” Yuri whipped his head around, because who the fuck _else_ knows his name here. A strong hand rested on his shoulder, and Yuri was this close to causing a fucking scene because he knew there was absolutely no one of this fucking campus that he was close enough with that he would let touch him like this. He felt emotional magma bubbling up in his stomach, not sure if he wanted to direct it at Victor or this fucking guy. He looked the stranger dead in the eye and-  
  
“Your laptop is fixed,” He was really good looking, it made Yuri’s mouth a bit dry. He was effortlessly draped in leather and dark denim that looked like it was made for him. Yuri couldn’t stay angry, even though his undercut kinda reminded him of JJ,  but he had it so perfectly styled. I actually looked cool on him. Yuri felt his jaw unclench, and his whole posture melt into something less rigid. “I figured I’d let you know directly. You probably need it for your assignments.”  
  
“What.” Yuri gave him a confused look, splashed with his remaining irritation.  
  
“Are you coming or not?” Oh. _Oh. He had an out._ Any remaining  ill will Yuri had immidiatiatrely dissipated. Whoever this was couldn’t possibly be any worse that Victor.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I forgot, I should definitely go get that. Sorry Victor, maybe next time.” Yuri spoke a little too fast, he hoped it wasn’t too obvious what he was doing. Mostly because he was sure Victor would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
The stranger held the door open, and before Yuri’s mind could even decipher Victor’s whining into English he was long gone.

* * *

“So, uh,” Shit, what did he say his name was?

“Otabek.” Yuri rubbed the back on his head, unconsciously needing to feel his own long strands as he stared at the shaved part of the bobbing head in front of him.

“Otabek. Thanks for helping me out back there, but where the fuck are we going?” Yuri was so tired. He was trying to avoid doing literally anything else all day, and Otabek had all but dragged him clear across campus to the old decrepit building that was mostly resigned to any barely filled lib arts class like advanced linguistics, or whatever. He owed the kid one, though, so Yuri mostly let it happen, but this was the fifth flight of stairs he climbed on top of getting here in the first place and Yuri at least wanted to know the endgame to this thing.

“There’s something I want to show you. You know we met before, right?” Otabek spoke casually, sights forward as he continued climbing up the stairs.  
  
“What.” Yuri stopped on the landing, looking up at him, but he didn’t turn around and he had to scramble to catch up. “That can’t be right. I have no idea who you are.” They were at the top of the stairs now, otabek had a hand on a door that was propped open with a book. He finally turned to look at Yuri, and his gaze stripped him completely.  
  
“I was in your dance class. It was a long time ago.”  
  
“You _dance?_ ” Yuri asked incredulously. He didn’t mean to sound judgmental, it was just an innate skill he had.  
  
“No. I was bad.” Otabek leaned against the sad tan wall, the paint was chipping at every edge. “Really bad. But you, you were incredible.” Yuri couldn’t help but blush just a bit. He hadn’t danced at all since school started. No one here even knew he danced. Well, except Otabek apparently. “You found your own path and carved it conviction. I could see it in your eyes. You inspired me, Yuri.” Yuri felt thunderstruck. He had to swallow to just make sure his mouth still worked.   
  
“That feeling helped me find my own way. I always wanted to thank you for that.” Otabek pushed open the door, cocking his head to beckon Yuri to follow him.

Yuri could barely find the strength to move his feet. Yuri didn’t even remember this guy, and Yuri apparently shaped his life. It was overwhelming and it made Yuri almost forget how to function.

A sudden gust of wind blew Yuri’s hair into his face, he brushed it away frantically. Once he refocused his eyes, Yuri was almost taken aback. He could see almost all campus. On a daily basis it felt endless and monotonous, a cyclical means to end.. Seeing it finite with trees surrounding the perimeter and buildings against the skyline... it was kind of pretty. Otabek had sat on near edge of the building, patting the spot next to him and Yuri walked to him. He pulled an acoustic guitar into his lap. Why was there  
  
“I found music because of you. I want to share my passion with you.” Yuri thought he probably should’ve said something at this point. Anything. But no matter how hard he tried, his throat was too tight. He could only contort his mouth into a frown. This whole thing was surreal, completely out of Yuri’s comfort zone. He crossed his arms over his chest. Otabek strummed the first few chords, and Yuri hoped his face didn’t betray him as the notes knocked the wind out of him.

“ _I've been looking so long at these pictures of you, That I almost believe that they're real”_

Otabek’s voice was the syrupy thick and all legato. Despite his guard, Yuri couldn’t help relax his arms. Yuri felt almost vulnerable, and he couldn’t help but scan around the building to see if anyone else was around.

At this time of day, there probably weren't classes, this was the old side of campus to begin with. He must have done this all on purpose. He had his guitar up here, the door propped. He knew they’d be alone. He planned this. Yuri turned back, Otabek completely unphased. He never stopped signing, gaze steady on him. Yuri gulped, trying not to fidget as much as he focused on Otabek’s performance. 

_“There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more, than to feel you deep in my heart”_

Oh. This was...no, it couldn’t be. It was insane. Yuri had to do the mental math, to figure out how long at had been since Otabek last saw him. He couldn’t discern it, it had been _years_. Who would wait that long just to hit on someone? It couldn’t be like this, maybe it was just the song he wanted, maybe Yuri was just being presumptuous. No matter what he thought though, he couldn’t swallow his heart out of his throat. He shook his head slightly, realizing how distracted he was by his own thoughts that they drowned out Otabek.

It silent again. Otabek was staring at him, not even expectantly. Yuri couldn’t place the emotion on his face. Yuri finally swallowed, pushing his hair back again.

“So.” He crossed his legs, looking Otabek straight in the eye. “You found out I went here, dragged me halfway across campus, to try and hit on me with a break up song?” Otabek ran a hand through his hair, diverting his gaze from Yuri for the first time since the song ended.  
  
“It’s a nice song, Yuri.” Otabek furrowed his brow, and  Yuri twisted his mouth into a bit of a frown. Otabek didn’t have to say it out right, but it was obvious that He was thinking “Yes I am” to Yuri’s accusation. Despite the implications, Otabek sounded really really good. He shared something so intimate with him. Yuri inspired this? The fact he could have such a strong impact on anyone made him a little embarrassed.  
  
“It...it is a nice song. You’re good.” Yuri hoped he didn’t look at bashful as he felt, completely out of his comfort zone. He rubbed his arms, covered in goose pimples. There was another strong breeze, and Yuri decided that was why. Nothing to do with this obtuse confession. Otabek stood up, swinging his guitar over his back, looking the picture of ever pseudo sensitive college douchebag. But he still made it look cool.  
  
“It’s getting cold. I’ll walk you back. I’m sure you’re in such a hurry to see your RA.”  
  
“Holy shit, don’t get me started.”

* * *

  
The walk back was the complete opposite of the walk there. Any tenseness and awkwardness that was fighting inside Yuri had dissipated. Despite whirlwind introductions, Otabek was so easy to talk to. He didn’t have an agenda to push, and Yuri didn’t have to filter himself. Otabek smiled at him as he spit venom about Georgi and Victor. It was nice to just be himself. Otabek was such a good listener. He even told Yuri stories about being in a basic stats course with Victor, which according to Otabek he all but flunked. Yuri loved hearing evidence that Victor was just as stupid as he knew he was.

 Yuri totally lost track of time. He was always so acutely aware of every passing minute during class, or listening to Georgi wax misery. He had no idea how long he was even out. Still laughing with Otabek just standing in front of his dorm room door. Yuri didn’t really want this to stop.  
  
Yuri fumbled for his key, opening the door just a creak before turning back to Otabek.  
  
“Thanks. Again. I really appreciate it.” Yuri smiled softly, opening the door to duck inside his room until he felt a hand under his chin.  
  
“Yuri. Let’s see eachother soon.” Yuri wasn’t sure if he was making it up, but he felt the burn on his cheek, like Otabek’s fingers were molten.  
  
“Yeah.” He breathed, barely more than a whisper. Otabek smirked at him, before giving him a noncommittal wave and turning his back to saunter down the hallway. Yuri let his eye linger on his back for split second before using his whole body to slam the door behind him. He stood there, slumped. He needed a minute to catch his breath.  
  
“Suitors already? Color me a tad surprised. I figured your,” Georgi lifted a finger to his chin, searching for the right word. “difficult personality would make this tricky for you.” Georgi, sitting like he knew every little secret in Yuri’s life, had a curled smile on his face. It made Yuri nauseous with anger, and he wanted to his stupid book out of his hands.  
  
“Holy shit, shut up. I just made a friend. Calm the fuck down.” Yuri muttered, quickly moving climb up to his bed. If he didn’t see Georgi’s stupid fucking face maybe he’d have less of an urge to punch him.    
  
“Oh no. I saw the way he looked at you. You’re being wooed, sweetheart.” Yuri sank into his pillows, decidedly ignoring Georgi. Now that no one could see him, he let his face get hot. He grabbed one of his pillows and holding close to him.  
  
“Trust me, I would know.” Georgi sounded so smug, Yuri rolled his eyes.  
  
“How’s Anya.” Yuri  spoke in a deadpan, smiling with satisfaction as he heard Georgi gasp.

* * *

Otabek, despite himself, couldn’t keep a smile on his face. Everything had gone precisely the way he expected. He couldn't resist the high of the static energy coursing though his brain. He walked into his dorm with a daze from this high until he was ripped into reality by 180 pounds of roommate, jumping straight into his arms.

“Leroy, be careful. I have the guitar on my back.” Otabek pushed him away slightly, barely arms length. JJ was just beaming at him.  
  
“God, sorry Beks, I met the most _amazing_ boy today, and I haven’t felt this way since Bella and I-”  
  
“Met? Jean, I’ve been here the whole time.” Otabek slid his arms down to JJ’s waist, pulling him back in close.  
  
“Oh my god, since when are you like this?” JJ laughed, leaning into his roommate. Otabek was already hard and it made him feel bold. The emotional high and physical stimulation blending into an feeling of being able to do anything.  
  
“I get it, fine fine. Come’ere” JJ used his coyest voice, the one Otabek loved, pulling him in for a kiss. JJ tried to be tender, and soft. But Otabek was hungry. He immediately shoved his tongue down JJ's throat, pawing at his ass. JJ kept his hands on Otabek’s chest, slowly working circles with his thumb through his thin T shirt. Otabek moved his hand to nip at his neck.  
  
“C’mon, Beka, you know I’m ticklish.” JJ shoved his shoulder to his ear, wedging Otabek out. “You can put your mouth to better use somewhere else” JJ whispered into his ear, and Otabek lolled his head back with a closed-mouth moan, letting himself grind into JJ. The feeling of denim on denim was so rough and raw. The slight burn drove Otabek wild.  
  
Otabek sunk to his knees, making quick work of Jean’s belt, mouth open for his cock by the time he shoved his pants to his ankles. Otabek licks the tip of it, just to see Jean’s expression. JJ always wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was especially transparent during sex. Otabek shoved as much of his cock into his mouth as he could without gagging. Taking all of Jean in was no easy feat, but Otabek wanted to make sure he looked like he could do it in his sleep. He loved to be the steady force that completely tore JJ apart. Nothing made Otabek more satisfied than having Jean needy and barely present, and nothing turned him on more than than his name being the coherent thing in JJ’s fucked out babble.  
  
“Otabek, fuck, you’re really into it today. I’m already close.” Jean threaded his fingers into Otabek’s perfectly styled hair. Otabek hated getting it messed up, but the feeling of Jean’s nails on his scalp and the whimpers he let out drowned out any mental objection.  
  
“Lemme fuck you,” Otabek pulled off, kissing the hairy patch right next to JJ’s dick.  
  
“Beks...” JJ furrowed his brow, mouth turning into a slight frown.  
  
“I’ll eat you out.” Otabek softly shifted JJs balls in his hand, and couldn’t help but smirk when he saw JJ bite his lip.  
  
“Okay.”

* * *

  
JJ was weak for it. He had his face shoved into his pillow because Otabek worked him up and down in a way where he was putty in his hands. He had no filter for his moans, and they had already been spoken to by their RA. Which was total bullshit, because he had a TON of different guys over to his room during his ‘available’ hours, it was just that no one complained about _him_ moaning all the time. But JJ was loud, and Otabek always made it seem like a _challenge_ to try and make him scream.  
  
The way Otabek circled his tongue over him, slowing and ramping up at exactly the right times- It was so hard not to give Otabek what he wanted and scream. When Otabek dipped a finger in he had to bite his pillow.  
  
“Beka,” Otabek only let Jean call him that during sex, and JJ loved it. It was a private piece of Otabek just for him  “You didn’t even let me finish what I was saying.” JJ whined, stretching his back a bit as Otabek worked him over.  
  
“You’re gonna talk about your crush when I’m balls deep in you? Really?” Otabek made sure to curve his finger, it the place that JJ liked the most, and JJ couldn't hold back a pitiful moan.  
  
“We talk about everything when you're balls deep in me. When I’m balls deep in you. You said it Beka, it’s just _sex_ ” Otabek thrust in another finger, and JJ choked back another scream, a desperate sound rattling in the back of his throat.  
  
“Fine.” JJ felt the bed shift as Otabek moved some more lube and a condom from their desk on the other side of the room. JJ turned, resting on one of his elbows, watching Otabek fuss across the room. He couldn’t help but lazily stroke himself, eyes grazing over Otabek’s muscular ass. Otabek turned around, lubing himself up. He approached JJ like prey.  
  
“Don’t be shy Jean, tell me about this guy who’s so incredible that I can’t get us a noise complaint.” Otabek flipped Jean over, dragging his hips off the edge of bed. JJ’s feet scrabbled a little bit on their tile floor, but Otabek had a firm grasp on his hips. He held JJ steady, rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks before lining himself up to his hole. “Tell me all about him.” Jean groaned as Otabek’s tip pushed past his rim, gripping his sheets right off his bed.  
  
“He’s, ah.” Otabek’s fingers were gripping his hips so tight, he knew he’d have tiny purple bruises the next day. “In one of my classes. Women’s studies.” Jean could barely get the words out between haggard breaths.  
  
“You’re seriously picking up guys in women’s studies?”  
  
“Let me live Beka, ah, fuck, yes right there, don’t stop.” Otabek picked up his pace, completely relentless. Jean had no idea what had Otabek all keyed up, but he rarely asked because the sex was always _so good._  
  
“He’s gorgeous though. I’ve never seen a boy like him, one of a kind Beka.” Jean was gasping, Otabek making his whole body roll forward with every thrust, shoving JJ further and further into the mattress.  
  
“Sharp as a tack too, runs his mouth during class. I’m head over heels, Beka.” Otabek just hummed in response. “God, I’m so fucking close, harder Beka, please.” JJ had propped himself up on an elbow, wrapping his other hand around his cock, stroking wildly.  
  
“You got a name for your new thing, gonna scream for him while you come?” Otabek leaned in, breath in small huffs as he gripped JJs hips even tighter, grunting as he worked his body as hard as he could to give it to JJ hard like wanted.  
  
“God, Beka you're so dirty.”

 _"_ Don't’ keep it a secret from me now.” Otabek was close too.  JJ could tell for how distant his voice was. JJ was really really close too. He pumped his cock somehow faster, letting himself fall chest first into his bedding, so his had got wrapped up in sheets as he moved.  
  
“Yuri,” He whimpered it, spilling all over his bed, a shudder with every wave of pleasure.  
  
“Oh my god.” Otabek came, deep in Jeans ass, and JJ was lucky he couldn’t see his face. It was contorted into an ugly mess of confusion and frustrated pleasure. It wasn’t attractive by any metric. Otabek pulled out faster than he ever had before, flipping Jean over again to look him in the eye.  
  
“Yuri Plistesky.” Otabek stated it simply, as if it wasn't a question. His face and body were rigid. Jean simply looked up at him, still riding out post orgasm bliss.  
  
“Yeah,” JJ's tone raised a little bit, jawless smile on his face. “You know him?” Otabek tightened a fist slightly, unable to do anything but give a curt nod. JJ beamed.  
  
“Isn’t he great! That reminds me, I’m borrowing the guitar tomorrow, I’ll get it back before your open mic set.” Otabek turned away, moving to grab a towel to clean himself up. He mostly just needed something to hide his scowl.

* * *

There was a part of Yuri that wished he had a little more to do on a Friday night other than absentmindedly mash games on his phone in between reluctant texts to that dumb red haired girl in his communication class. She wasn't the worst, but she bothered Yuri incessantly. and  always ran to hug him whenever she bumped into him on campus. It was a lot. She was going to some frat party, which also didn’t sound like the worst, but Yuri wasn’t in the mood to play nice with strangers just for 16 ounces of beer that tasted like piss. Yuri sighed, dangling his legs off the side of his bed. He was so bored though. Maybe he should text her back. It was something to do at least

“Yuri, stop that, you’ll get your feet all over my curtains. They’re _dupioni._ ” It also didn’t help his case that fucking Georgi was just as lame as he was stuck inside on a Friday. He was supposed to have a date, but Yuri didn’t ask. He already knew better.

Yuri rolled back onto his bed, bouncing between social media when he heard the faint strums of guitar in the distance. Some asshole in the quad probably drunk off like, a beer, needing to make a goddamn scene. Yuri wanted no parts. He gruffly crawled off of his bed with a sigh.  
  
“Oh good, I was going to get up. It was breaking my concentration on my book.” Yuri snorted. The most Georgi did with that fucking book was take a picture next to his wine glass that he held like a fucking brandy snifter for a pretentious instagram post. Unbelievable.  
  
“Whatever,” Yuri muttered, the strums were getting louder and Yuri just wanted all of this to end.  
  
“This one's for you, Princess!” Yuri snapped to attention, running to the window. It couldn’t be. Any douche could be singing to any ‘princess’, the odds of it being one particular douche-  
  
When Yuri peered out his window, he was greeted with Jean-Jacques Leroy’s megawatt smile, nearly glowing in the dim campus light.  
  
“What the fuck,” Yuri muttered, so soft that Georgi couldn’t hear.  
  
“ _I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too. Thursday I don't care about you- It's Friday, I'm in love!_ ”

“This isn’t happening.” Yuri spoke at room level, turning away from the window if only to look at literally anything else other than dumb fuckboy JJ and his dumb, douchey, guitar.

“ _Saturday wait, and Sunday always comes too late, but Friday never hesitate!_ ”

Georgi was up now, peering outside in his silk fucking robe like a nosy housewife checking on the neighbors.  
  
“Oh. That’s not the man you brought home yesterday.” He turned to Yuri, with a brand new expression that made him sick just like all of his others. “I didn’t think you were quite the little minx.” He took a long sip of his cheap fucking wine. It was so acrid, the whole room reeked of it.

“Oh my fucking god, I talked to this guy once. He’s just a classmate.” Yuri scratched the back of his head so hard his loose ponytail fell out. He stomped back to the window, scowling down at JJ.  
  
“Fucking _quit it_ ” He screamed, hoping he could see his glare from the ground. JJ only lit up at the attention, singing with all these slight head movements, like he was on a stage and not standing in shrubbery in the dark. Yuri gripped the edge of the window again, knuckles going white.  
  
“Now, now, Yuri. That’s not how we flirt. You’ll be left with no suitors if you keep this up. “ Yuri whipped around, he was getting a headrush for all of this bullshit. He had no idea where to direct his anger, he just wanted to destroy.  
  
_“Dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise to see your shoes and your spirits rise!”_  
  
JJ sang louder and Yuri was no longer in control of any of his actions. He grabbed Georgi’s grocery store wine by the neck of the bottle, his own screams drowning out his roommate’s shrieks as he reeled back to hurl it as hard as he could muster to the ground.  
  
Of course JJ just side stepped, grinned somehow wider and fucking _winked at him._ Yuri slammed the window shut, and ignored Georgi’s rambles about how the wine _came from France, and how could he._ He dug through his backpack, grabbed his head phones and climbed straight back into his bed.

The college experience was so fucking stupid.


End file.
